Tether members such as dog leashes are conventionally constructed of substantially non-stretchable material with the result that the force of a dog making a sudden lunge is sharply transmitted to the person holding a leash by which the dog is tethered. In addition, many dogs become excited when a leash is being attached to their collar preparatory to being walked and also excited when returning home from a walk, thus making it difficult to attach a leash to a dog's collar preparatory to walking the dog and also difficult to release a leash from a dog's collar upon returning home from a walk. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved form of leash which has incorporated therein at least a minimum amount of elasticity and which further includes latching or hooking structure which may be more readily engaged with the retaining ring of a dog's collar and which may also be more readily released from the retaining ring of a dog's collar.
Examples of various forms of leashes and other tension members including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,652,809, 2,821,169, 3,910,234 and 4,149,492.